The forgotten record of Great Crusade
by T MARCH T
Summary: One-shots of stories about the Legionaries during the Great Crusade against the enemy of the Imperium, forgotten or unremembered.
1. The truth of Fear

A massive amount of the defenders are charging the line once more, another counterattack has been committed but the result will be the same. The invader lines soon filled with projectiles and any sort of explosive. While the defenders attack the invader with their primitive stubber, the invader replied back with their las guns and bolters round. The battle would be a one sided prolonged firefight, unless the legion interfere. From the broken buildings surrounding it, the Night Lords has finished their scouring and waiting for this sort of attack. With a minimal signal, Morrix jump pack ignited and jumped far away from the building which is followed by the rest of his and other squads.

In less than a minute he landed among the masses of the so called attacker, the momentum of his landing itself is enough to kill any mortal nears it. Three already dead by the crash while they were covering, as he swung his chain sword to the left another three lose their head into gory masses. At the same time he uses his bolt pistol and paved a path in front of him, the sound is already muffled as the rest of his squad does the same. Some the squad however carrying different load out, as a result the attacker shared death with different horrific fate. The battlefield soon turned a screams of massacre, they all struggle to survive the onslaught but it's simply prolonged their suffering. Another attack has been repelled again, and yet it become obvious how futile if that was the purpose of the attempt.

Behind his squad, las shots and heavy bolter can be heard but they are meant for the attacker which is now trapped on the kill zone. It took a moment before the counterattack being shattered once again. The attacker may have been driven off again by their assault at their position, for now since more will come again. Morrix is somewhat impressed the Imperial Army that supported them at least seems to be function properly. After all, this regiment was formed recently where their world had also been liberated by the Night Lords in a decade ago. Whisper often speaks of these regiment hatred to the legion is still strong, and yet it isn't obvious which might be restrained either by discipline or the trauma fear that Night Lords had done before.

Although it has been only a week since they have successfully landed, unfortunately the expectation didn't meet. Rather than having a sort fights and end in surrender, the planetary forces shows an endless resistance. This brought Morix of the Night Lords to repelling countless counterattacks such as these. It was not an ideal situation as an assault marine on the defense; it doesn't suit their legion skills. Nevertheless, the opponent he is facing is nothing than being resilient in getting killed. Raid has been conducted and yet the result is less significant than hoped, the situation is almost the same. As he finished the butchering, the imperial army tries to find survivor for interrogation. He sighted, wondering if interrogate these fodder would be any use since previous attempt bore nothing.

"Sergeant, how's the hunting?" Morrix recognize that voice, its Captain Nifalus, "These people are nothing but a cannon fodder, just look how abundant the bodies are," as he talked to the captain and he pointed at the battlefield. He knew the captain might have watched him during the battle and assumes he has the sight to witness the massacre. Bodies were scattered everywhere if they could be identified, but it was absence of from the legion or the imperial army. The enemies share distinct 'uniform', which they are all barely equipped to be considered as professional combatant. Some of them don't even have full equipments like body armor or heavy caliber guns. In fact, their old face and tired face followed by their equipment seem that they were meant for lesser foe, maybe unarmed mortal. Perhaps they could give meaningful damage to the Imperial army if they actually trying than simply charged head along.

"We should have expected that the enemy has been preparing for such warfare," as he spotted at the Captain from the defense perimeter and waited for his response, but the captain seemed uninterested to respond. Before he could say anything, Captain Nifalus says, "Follow me to the command room, there's something I need to show you." Morrix annoyed with the captain lack of response, which behavior projected to the rest of the company. Some said it was arrogance for meeting and fighting together with their primarch. Another one said it's due to his birth nobility for coming from the bottom of Terra prisons complex. Other rumors suggest that what happens in the past conquest of the legion has changed him. But whatever really happens didn't concerned Morrix, he just annoyed with the captain lack of behavior.

With a hand gesture He told his squad to scour the perimeter for survivor while he headed to the imperial army headquarter. As he headed there, he saw just how busy the Imperial soldiers and engine seers in improving the line. Along the way he decided to take off his helmet so he can smell the fresh carnage and ease his sense than being confined in the helmet. For mortals they would probably covered their nose to shield them from the horrific smells. But Morrix has enchanced sense compare to them and yet more welcome to immersive in his handiwork. It took him a moment to finally reach the HQ, the new HQ is based on one of the existing building. Based on the statues and pictures hanging around all the rooms, it was once a museum or some sort. As he climb to the higher chamber he somewhat amazed that these building is more spacious and obviously better care than the surrounding. As he finally arrived he saw Captain Nifalus as the only astartes present while the rest are nothing but army staffs and tech priest tending the machines. These army staffs are busy doing their role, either coordinating some sort of raids or other that's not his concern. With a hand gesture he salutes the captain and asks, "Is there something we need to discuss?" The captain simply nodded back with his expression hidden by his helmet. His face

The pic images show something that surprise some of the army staff, a massive guns from the grav train being uncovered by the Night Lords or the army. Based on the caliber, a single shot is capable in creating a sizable hole for the defense perimeter. "This is one of many raids have been conducted across the sector, its obvious the constant failed attack is nothing to tied us down," Nifalus explains as the army listen to him closely. One of the staff then speaks, "As you can see my lord in total we have at least found and destroy around one hundred and five of them. But we believe they have more and planning to muster it and aimed it at out location." "And we could just keep terrorizing them till they surrender or submit which turning their weapon useless," Morrix shot back at the captain and the staff.

"Sergeant, the real reason I'm calling you is to show you this," with a gesture one of the staff immediately turned on the enemy vox channel. Surprisingly the vox is filled more with the defender propaganda than their actual military communication line, "These foreign invaders shall not prevail by the Great Leader decree!" The rest of the vox is nothing but abuzz, wondering if they having a primitive communication or simply enacted it poorly. "As you can see, all of these vox com is meant more for both the inhabitant and their forces," Nifalus pointed out and then he continues, "Based on the simplicity of the message it's obvious that the inhabitant we need to send the same message from us that is not abstruse." "Didn't we always send a simple message Captain," Morrix replies, wondering what he means since they always send a simple message of terror and fear to their enemies' heart. "What I meant is the simplicity and efficiency we need to conduct, and self indulgent is not one of them."

"Is it wrong to enjoy your duty as the emperor enforcer captain, after all this we've done all the time?" All of the mortals kept their professionalism and continues their duty, but some already glance at Morrix or Nifalus. They hide their emotional traumatic past so these astartes doesn't notice, but some mask it less subtle. However, with a slight gesture from Nifalus head they all continue their duty while feeling weary. "What we do is the Emperor will, but it's our father who decided on how we will deliver it." Nifalus decided to take off his helmet, a cold and stoic expression is finally being exposed to everyone in the chamber to see.

"It happens to most worlds we face, surely you already know that end result," the Captain replied with his cold expression. Morix is vexed with the captain reply but before he could say anything the captain instead show a pic schematic and says, "However, this is not the only reason why I'm calling you Sergeant." The captain continues, "How's your time scouring the surrounding sergeant?" "Bunch of strangler although surprisingly they're less noisy when I killed them," Morrix tries to put up a smile just as he remember the encounter. Nifalus instead looked disappointed, "Then you didn't realize the equipment they have is completely different or perhaps you didn't want to tell me about the damage at your shoulder?" He pointed it at Morrix damage left shoulder just so Morrix paying attention and replies, "It's nothing, just their weapon primitive lucky shots." Nifalus coldly smiled, "Shots that proves that the resistance provides you and your squad with more fights than a mundane slaughter. Thankfully, you're not the only one having this encounter, commander."

An officer then started to add new data at the console, the projector changed from their position landscape into a train. "While you've been busy in repelling their counterattack, I've lead a dozen strike force and conducting raids across the sectors," Nifalus then continues, "More dangerous encounter has been recorded which means to one thing." The pics maps then shows enemy movements, armies across the region are converging into their position. Nifalus then says, "That isn't the only movement sergeant, reports from the admiral suggest that the enemy navy also being moved here. Intelligence suggests massive reinforcement is highly coming, which means we need to break this planet as soon as possible. These bring us back to the vox com tower, Sergeant."

"Based on our attempt to relocate the frequency, we or should I say the army has finally found its source." As he showed the city schematic, a red rune appears and blinking in one of the buildings it shows. The building was the most obvious one if there any since it shown to be the tallest of all. Morrix might have seen it before although he didn't pay too much attention to it due to its unremarkable and very bland design.

The officer than explain, "Based on the account of the prisoner that…"

"Survivor from previous counter attack," Morrix immediately interject.

"Survivor we interrogate, he said that the 'party' is the truth no matter what they says. An obvious indication of indoctrination to the point of insanity," Niffalus replied.

Niffalus then says, "It is why that we can exploit this com tower and using it to turn the planet into submission." Morrix puzzled and asked, "And the reason you brief me about this because I'll attack the tower?" Niffalus notice faint of smile from Morrix face and then he replies, "The plan is that the imperial army will conduct massive raid across the sector to confuse the enemy of out true movement. Our grand company will also commit the raid except their target will be aimed for more important objectives like the enemy massive batteries. You and your squad will accompany me to the tower for the great work our father wishes at night. Reinforcement will soon follow by the designated units who joined the feigned raids."

As he looked through the improvise window he could see the suns sinking, it was a perfect opportunity. "Our father wanted us to wage war in the way of Night Lords, sergeant," he gazes back at Morix. With a smile he says, "Be prepared, your squad will accompany me and my squad into this target and maintain restraint, do you understand?" Morix simply reply, "Understood, when we will start the operation?"

For the past hour Morix and his assault squad has been sneaking across the city and avoiding any passerby. Some did spot them, but a dead body can't tell anything even if most part is still intact. While Morrix enjoyed the silent killing, captain Nifalus seemed to be restrained. "Don't waste your talent on the scraps sergeant, we have bigger prey at sight," says the captain through the fox. Morrix could simply reply in boredom, "We have infiltrated quite deep behind the enemy line. A little blood is all we need captain." Most of them are already stained with bloods, Nifalus on the other hand is somewhat less bloodied than the rest. Morrix wonder if the captain indeed restrained himself or simply too afraid indulging on their prey fear and terror. And yet Morrix can feels the captain bloodlust every time he get close enough and its pressure can be felt more bigger intense.

Sneaking across the city is somewhat mundane since he already accustomed its similar environment in Nostramo. As they approach the source, Morix could see it with his own eye just how big is the structure. The structure is quite tall and yet thin from the distance, it is designed and meant for the planet to receive its transmission. Based on the look, the base is for the human crew while the top are nothing but communication antenna. Size wise, it took 500 meter for its width and the depth of the structure doubled. The height itself including the antennas almost touch the clouds, clearly the structure is for planetary level or even for the sector needs. Unlike others structure, it's surrounded with open space functioning as its courtyard.

Morrix see that the guards and patrol is lesser than expected, but they seem to be armed better than most of his previous engagement. Nifalus says through the vox, "I want you to take the squad to the other side and on my signal we'll started the infiltration." Morrix replies, "My squad will block any attempt to escape, while your squad begins to use the com tower." "Yes, just like the plan, but remember Morrix. You will need to ensure that no one can get in or out, otherwise the plan could fail," Nifalus then gestured with his hand to the other side of the building.

"It seems the rest of our battle brothers have gathered, should we commence?" Morrix ask the captain. Nifalus looked at the map within his helmet, he notices that a couple of squad is converging to their position. From the runic lights he recognized those, a special unit for his plan with the tower. These squads soon arrived and Morrix is somewhat amused with their composition. "Do you think they are suited for taking over the building?" Morrix asked, wondering the captain judgment since these are nothing but apothecaries and tech marines grouped together. "The way of the night lords is needed to be learned by everyone within the legion," Nifalus replies back. "Get to your position now so we can begin the operation," as soon as Nifalus barked Morrix and his squad immediately redeployed.

Morrix and the rest has been itching for a bloodbath, unfortunately this is not what he expected. Using the pillars and the windows around, his squads and the others are now fending the defender again. The environment around to the tower is rather wide giving advantage for him. Unfortunately the enemy carries more firepower to accomodadte the environment. He wished that the imperial army comes sooner than reportedly stuck facing another engagement on their route. Unlike the past engagement, this one is completely different than those meat shields near the base. These forces move with more discipline and better equipment, in fact fear seems barely visible. "It seems their ballistic and laser weapons are more accurate and might even be able to harm us, brother," Morrix announced fox it to his squad and other squads. "It seems they are trying to tie us down," one of his squads reported.

" Squad V, you better neutralizes the artillery!" Morrix barked.

"We're neutralizing it, it's going to take a while," squad V replied as Morrix heard couple of explosions.

Another wave has been repulsed by his battle brothers, squad K is located at the center of the perimeter. Their heavy weapons have given a valuable moment for Morrix and his squad in finishing the suppressed forces. And yet another wave, followed by flanking maneuver has keeping him and his forces in tight spot. These army is clearly shows the lack of fear or hesitation, showing their quality. But the grand companies need to hold and wait for the Imperial army reach their position. Based on the vox frequency however, they also facing the same opponents and won't arrive anytime soon.

On the other hands, the vox frequency from inside the building was rather quite. Most of the vox channel is filled by the captain order and some instruction, but he couldn't be sure what it is. But the mortal inside the building is seems to be filled with terror based on the constant screaming. And sometimes the voices can be heard originated from outside the building. He ignored it, something that mundane or trivial shouldn't be given any attention. Should he asked Nifalus about the purpose of the operation or is it matter? As far as he can know that they are simply committing another raid deep within the enemy territory, reminding the enemy that the night lords are the darkness.

As dawn started to set, the communication traffics slowly but surely becoming more disorganized. Morrix started to notice as the assault itself beginning to falter, he could've noticed it. He and his forces are too busy in counterattacking these mortals, finally drenching themselves with the enemy fears. But he can't be ignored as he keeps seeing the face of terror to any of these mortals after looking at the tower. Curiosity started to grow and then he finally decided to look at the tower, he is suprised.

The massive antenna tower can be seen by every living being surrounding it, including the command center of the imperial army if they try. They all can see that the tower has been covered by bodies hold by a makeshift acanthoid as if the tower itself grows it. All of them are skinless, and its obvious that none of them are combatants based on their build. Sounds of these poor souls can be heard, especially since the vox that being positioned nears these unfortunate victims. Such atrocity started to show its effect, Morrix can heard that the vox traffic filled by the screaming people. On the other hand, he could hear report where the defender across the planet started to went on confusion, as the truth sips in. It took less than a minute that panic can be heard in the traffic, he wonder if the same thing happens with the imperial army en route to the tower.

Soon he notices a call from his captain to meet him at top of the building. In short time he reached the captain at the designated location, both of them are alone. Morrix looked at the captain and it was rather less mundane, his helmet is dangling on his waist and his entire body armor is covered by blood and gore. Nifalus smiled as he looks at Morix, "This is the true terror and fear! Once it's made, it will radiate and soon seeps into human and the result will….listen the vox." Morix check the vox channel and he hears screams and panic. Everything has escalated rather quickly from the last time he checked few minutes ago. The enemy combatants and enforcer are sounded either trying in keeping order or went insane by the sight or the sounds, and they all filled with terror in their voices. "Can you feel it, the fear is contagious, and once people carry it, others whose is in their reach will slowly or immediately infected."

Morix moved closer and then took off his helmet, he's smiling. "We are the fear for the galaxy who opposes the Imperium, our very name is terror itself. I suggest you learn it all as fast as your brain can cope, sergeant." He pointed at the horizon, "we're going for another raid deep, prepare your men." Morrix decided to ask despite of everything that has happened, "Are we aiming at their supply line again or something like this?" Nifalus smiles even wider, "We are going to spread the planet in fear even further, ave dominus nox."


	2. The truth of the lies

**The truth of the lies**

"We shall …. the guest ….. and show us…"

"Another ambush has been set into this sector, this is the fifth times this week," the General can't hide his frustration in his command chamber. Despite the imperial army's easy occupation with the planet, it seems the populations keep resisting in anyways for years. Previously the imperial missionary has been sent to pacify the locals, but the result has been bloody most of the time. The brutal and vulgar ritual seems being conducted in public as a way to taunt the off worlder. Any form of gesture is being used as an excuse for their tradition and it was done to make the imperial forces' life miserable. Mobs often formed and rioting in any settlement aligned to the imperium based on any excuse. But the worst of all is the constant of armed raid and harassment, unpredictable since they either employed advance or primitive gears.

The planet Beneng was recorded to once house some of the advanced technology based on the record of the surrounding system. And yet the imperium or the cult machine doesn't found any concrete evidence to back it up, they only found a backward civilization filled with superstitions and religion. Perhaps being cut off during the Age of Strife has turned the world regressed in every aspect of life. This society seems to accrue the favor of their god based on an ominous message of their prophets and omen. Many of their past advance technology has been deemed heretical by their own religion or feudal society. The age of strife has indeed turned them into something that would shame their ancestor.

In the command center, the general and his staff are not the only ones assessing the situation. Astartes of the 17'th legion, known as the 'Word Bearer' grand company is with the occupation forces. They have learned the planet situation far before reaching the system. They were well aware of all of the chaos that's giving the imperial army a difficult time asserting their authority. Zakeus, the leading of the grand company has a simple task, subdue the inhabitant physically and psychologically. His legion isn't the only one arrived though, there are other groups interested in the report given by the imperial army. Zakeus aware of their interest, and so he makes a simple decision for such matters.

"General, we're planning to march into these lands from this settlement," Zakeus pointing at a sector on the holo map.

"I see, you want to march from one of our outposts in the settlement. But why would you wanted to come to that land?" the general cannot hide his curiosity. He somewhat anticipated the dreaded answer, because he should know why.

"This land is their sacred ground correct, that's why we need to go there. We'll destroy it, and the world will lose heart which the Imperial truth can be enforced," the captain explained

"It will become a justification for holy war, the locals under our territory will do the same," the general spat back, he knew well not to underestimate the local. He keeps hearing the report of attack as bold as an individual simply comes and tries to stab the soldier or the missionary. He continues, "These actions may stir the whole locals or even the whole population on the planet into action."

"That's why announce them, General," He looked at him and then looked at the rest of the command staff, "I want every soul on this planet know that we are coming to destroy that place, in fact, announce the time when we will come. We are the Word Bearers and we shall deliver them the primordial truth. Our father has personally tasked us to spread the Emperor light, especially on this planet!"

The general says, "I was told that your grand company is sent here to aid us, but this is too much for the army."

"You could face constant harassment by these locals for years, decades, or even centuries." Zakeus makes sure his gaze penetrates deep into the general as he looked back at him. "Or you could face their furies for less than a decade, which would you choose? But know this general, the great crusade is meant to put any human civilization into compliance by force." The general didn't reply, he and the rest of his staff knew well that the astartes will commit their action with or without the general support. After all, the great crusade is planned to take anything by force in a short time and less relying on diplomats in forging relationships.

Showing a sign of resigned and acceptance, the general replied," We'll make the preparation, I'll inform the army too…."

"Your forces will stay and guard the sector, it will be my grand company to enter the complex and systematically demolish it. But I do need support from your craft though," Zakeus cuts in.

"Understood, what and when would I announce it?" the general asked.

During the redeployment, Zakeus doesn't just busy himself in the reorganization, he's making preaches to the nearby locals. He praised the emperor, "His light is being spread out into the entire universe, as HE is the savior of mankind!" He spread his arms to the sky and proclaimed, "We're the Word Bearer, created by him to carry the word of salvation to all mankind." He looked at the crowds, "Be feared to those who reject his salvation, for those would be burned eternally on his wrath!" During his preaching, he didn't wear his skull-like helmet and left it dangling on his waist since it's easier for him to preach without it. After all, it's more satisfying to send the word of the emperor and his gene father Lorgar directly to the masses. The captain charisma and persuasion can be felt by each of his tone and syllables despite the locals' lack of understanding of the imperial gothic language. And slowly, these people will plead their new allegiance and to their descendants.

"…..come and…. Me…" Odd voices keep appearing inside his helmet as if it's picking something loose. Zakeus wonder that such voices and perhaps illusion he and even his lieutenants started to experience. Is it true that the planet holds some sort of mysticism that the populace held to be true? Zakeus still doubts it, after planets to sectors he and his legion encounter most of them are false. He suspects that this might have some scientific explanation after all the so-called levitation people often claimed revealed to be magnetic tricks.

Assassinations or similar attempt did happen, but it was useless if it was meant to snuff the preaching. Zakeus and his royal guard was no ordinary human, they also have anticipated such action. With their advanced power armor, snuffing and deducing of possibilities of snipers was rather easy. Some would be bold enough tries to stab or hit Zakeus and his royal guard from close range, which also pointless since none of them could've damage ceramite armor. Sometimes, they did use stubber which is rare enough that they can use it effectively. Some of these 'disturbance' often met with extreme replies as Zakeus often done it at the same time as his preach. These people would often 'forced' by Zakeus to pray for their god, and only then he slowly executes them. Some would be crushed by his hand or leg, some would be burned alive, and some would be swiftly executed by his crozius. These people would be demanded to 'pray' as loud as possible and halfway cut short when Zakeus execute them personally. But the message would always be clear, no one can harm him and none of their gods can stop him either.

His grand company also present at the settlement, although only his royal guard was present that ensure his safety. The rest of his grand company though was busied themselves with the redeployment and preparation for the march. Their special 'guest' was housed at the outpost headquarter, busy with their own ritual. Nevertheless, their appearance on the outpost and inside the settlement has already awed the locals. The locals never saw them before, for the imperial army they resemble the old armies being fielded by them in the past. They move efficiently by only moved if it's necessary or not, even their moves show how inhuman as they could act in an instant. All of their faces are covered in mask except to the one in preaching on the town plaza, his voice sounded like he himself are not human. It wouldn't be long that some people start to view them as angels, the messenger of God that comes to save their souls.

Scouts have been reporting that the sacred temple complex has been flooded by pilgrims more often than before. It seems the announcement of the impending destruction has convinced the population to act more. At the designated times, the Word Bearers march to the sacred land while the imperial army fortified their position and any aligned settlement. The road that they use to get there seems to be un-kept for generations and yet it still persists. The road that still intact surprisingly large enough, to the point for eight-column of the astartes can march side by side at a steady pace. Their march has accrued the attention of the local inhabitant, gathered for a less friendly reason. These people shout in acerb, some scream of mourning, but they all refrain from attacking the Word Bearer or the guess. Perhaps seeing the demonstration of the astartes before has shown why they shouldn't attack, yet.

As they approaching the land he saw statues that might have been used to decorate the grand road, whatever has left. Most of these figures are acephalous but the size itself speaks of how massive they used to be, Zakeus can't help to wonder what this statue used to be. Based on the vandalism it took on its scale he assumes that whatever the statues were is unfavorable and systematically purged. They finally reach near the destination and unsurprised with the company they meet at that sacred land. The suburb or pilgrim tent that surrounding the sacred land been hastily fortified with little effort. Even for the Iron Warriors or Imperial Fist standard, these kinds of fortifications could have been done better in a shorter time. A bunch of carts and whatever thing solid objects have been formed into an improvised wall, a rather fragile wall that an astartes can simply just walkthrough.

"….We are the… and …end ….Because we're…..champion…." The voices started to be picked more often with his grand company vox communication device.

Man to women, from young to old, from healthy and sickly, they all manned the wall for one reason. Most of them are wearing loose white robes, while their women seem to cover their entire body with it due to the sun. There are at least a hundred thousand of them, not counting the one gathering on their rear and flanks. All of their eyes share one thing in common, fanatical belief with devotion above all. The mob that gathered between the army and the sacred land armed with stubber weapons that might be impressive but worthless due to the lack of maintenance. The rest of the people that gathered are armed with unsurprisingly primitive weapons like spear, sword, mace, or even knife. But some gathered there unarmed as if they're given some sort of spiritual power or perhaps a psychic power.

"Charge!" shouts Zakeus as he and the rest of the grand company began their assault. At that moment the grand company spread out and began the advance. Such sight of grey giant warriors awed or terrified the defender. The zealous defender started to falter by the obvious lack of battle cry as the Word Bearer approach delivering judgment.

The battle is nothing but one-sided, despite the mob zeal it meant nothing under the weight of bolters and heavy ordinance. The wall that should be a barricade crumble the moment the astartes started the break-in with little effort. The stubber would've created some damage and yet it's also worthless, lack of maintenance or deliberately design could be the cause. The sharp object that they carried is lethal for the mortal, but it's nothing for the ceramite armor or the black carapace. Some try to charge a marine with their body and then crushed by the marine's own weight. Their inferior body also useless when a group tries to take down a single marine as even they were crushed by the astartes pulls. Soon the mobs that charged at them started too. The craft started to begin their run on the designated target, with dropping the promethium load the suburb complex has become a field of fire in an instant.

The Ashen Circle soon descent into the holy complex, as they descent it began to look like the angel of judgment. They weren't the only squad that descent, assault squads follow suit to support the Ashen Circle. The moment they landed in the moment people being judged and sentenced by death for their false worship. Chain sword and bolter or plasma pistols sounds soon fill and deafened the temple complex and followed by screams if it can be heard. Soon the temple complex inner complex was being repainted by blood and gore. In the end, most of the resistance within the complex was started and ended in minimal resistance.

"The catacombs have been secured," the Ashen Claw leader reported

"Very well, secure the place and we'll meet you there," Zakeus replies, then he contacts the craft, " You may land Magos."

"Affirmative," the Magos replies in a flat tone.

Zakeus decided to order the rest of the grand company to secure the area and it's surrounding for the magos to come. They will start to mop any resistances that survive the fire or the clash, if unlucky enough. His honor guard will follow him as he entered into the so-called heaven gate. Soon the craft landed and the magos and his company come out soon after. The magos body is obviously covered by his robe, but Zakeus isn't sure what kind of mechanism that moved the Magos body. The rest is simply a dozen servitors which are almost as large as an astartes and an adept accompanying him. Surprisingly most of the adept body hasn't been covered with bionics, for now. With the whole party gathered, they entered the forbidden gate, believed to be where the realm of god lived.

As Zakeus and his royal guard with the admech descent deeper into the 'holy' catacombs, it was a different sight. He would expect some sort of carved stone rocks of temples decorated with whatever these people consider as valuables. The corridor war rather mundane and having no decoration or some sort, instead it looked like some sort of forgotten installment. Flat wall and ceiling is the only thing that 'decorated' the hall as they push deep. He was told that the religion on the planet prohibits idolatry, but the place seems made to be for another purpose.

As they reach deeper into the catacombs, it started to become clear on what it really is. The cables are shown to spurted out from the ceiling, walls, and even the floors itself. The walls looked dull and grey, their rooms around the corridor. Despite being abandoned some of these rooms looked more advanced than any place on this planet.

Zakeus and his company started to feel this so-called vision and voices stronger and more often than before. The voices, however it was oddly still static but with his enhanced hearing and his helmet, it's clearly some sort of message. It sounds more like a transmission, transmission that doesn't make any sense.

"Come and get your….. It's time to destroy the….. and reclaim your wa…. To the stars and beyond ….. It will finally be …. Come on my ….. I'm …. Fans of the ….." Static and garble, nothing else and it doesn't sound anything divine at all. In fact, it sounded more like what mortal do to bargain for whatever reason.

Soon they reached what the magos consider as the asset located, the entrance seems to be slightly reinforced compare to the other. The rooms were surprisingly larger than any other room and it seems it stores many types of equipment, it can't identify since most of it is dilapidated and even impossible to be recognized after all this time. They continue their advance into the center of the massive room, a device seems to be working after all this time despite the betrayal by the surrounding. In haste, the magos and his company immediately swarmed the machine and began their inspection.

"How's is your assessment of the device, Magos?"

The magos replied casually, "The technology seems to be xenos based on the design, but it works almost the same as other stc we've recovered before. It's possible that it's been into existence during the Dark Age which explains the dilapidated components."

"What could've caused the so-called visions and voices randomly, the device? The people often make claims about it, some would be supported while some are condemned." Zakeus wondered

"It's emitting low frequencies and vibration of sounds that can only be picked up by males. It might also cause some hallucination to some when at a certain state of mind, probably consuming hallucinogen." He stayed where he is, but his mind starts processing another stream of information. "I've scanned the place when we're still outside the complex and it seems there are amplifiers around it. Their condition also dilapidated and covered by these natives buildings, which explains why the phenomenon occurs more often at this site. There might be amplifier across the planet where the populace creates temples around it."

"Is that the secret behind their omen and god whisper doesn't explain much of the rest?"

"That might be caused by their perception when witnessing something. An environmental event might be interpreted as some sort of divine message. The machine seems to keep looping back whatever they've broadcast" He replies back.

The adept then continues, "These primitive people are simply can't comprehend any of our technology or knowledge. They might interpret something that in our mind as logical into superstitious. Based on the scanning, it's nothing but an advance vox communication technology"

"I see, how long would the removal process finish?" Zakeus asked

The magos answer, "Despite the condition, the core machine works surprisingly well albeit component surrounding it is in a worse state. It wouldn't be that difficult since the machine spirit behaves rather tame."

Zakeus answered, "Then magos, let's extract it before some inconvenience happens while we're still safe."

In the end, the device was hauled by the servitor to the transport craft for the mechanicus to study. As he watches the process unfolding, he started to take notice of the surrounding. The fire has finally being subsidized and the rest of the holy land landscape can be seen. Unfortunately, not much was left since the fire has consumed most of the structures or any bodies left. He did being constantly reported about the riot happens across the imperial army and yet the opposite happens here. It was quite, the settlement around seems in contempt than fall into a revolt. Perhaps after witnessing such battle, they lose the stomach to fight and also their false faith. As the cargo been hauled, the magos transport leaves the planet and heads for their ship.

Zakeus notices a fox com and patched it through, He decided to explain what've probably caused the so-called miracle of divinity. The general seems somewhat satisfied with the report and answered, "Because the chaos you have caused it seems violence will increase for the incoming months. But I assumed the people will become more contempt since their so-called god voices no longer exist." Zakeus smiles and answered, "What these primitives can do now since their so-called religion is nothing than their weak minds byproduct? They will pray, they will scream louder, they will do anything to called their god, but it will be futile since the voices will never return and their holy land no longer standing"

The general asked, "I assume this is where we parted ways, Captain?" The general expected that his legion would leave, but instead, Zakeus replies, "You're mistaken general, we the Word Bearer are not just here as conquerors. Unlike our fellow legion that leaves after destroying the opposing army, we ensure a planet will become compliant by body and mind. Not to mention, some of the population also needed to contribute to the great crusade." The general was indeed surprised and Zakeus knows it despite the general best effort in hiding his voices. He was hesitant for a moment before he answered back," That sounds, comforting. Then what would be the next plan you have in mind on this planet, captain?" Zakeus answered, "I've heard that there are some cults that operate in the mountains, is that true? Because it was still true then my grand company will enlighten them in anyways."


	3. The seeping serpent

**The seeping serpent **

The serpent has various species that comes from different sizes and habitat and even prey preference based on their habitat. It's believed to be extinct in Terra for perhaps a millennium or maybe it might still exist but never being recorded for any recent encounter so far. However, many species that fit its criteria roaming around the galaxy, some still the same but others needed to be purged for various reasons. One or perhaps many serpents are roaming across the galaxy which is currently locked into its new prey.

Guille and his squad has been running across the sewer system for hours and he knew that the device is working. The transmission has been sent for hours and sparks of discontent has grown, but the device is also vulnerable from the enemy. The star prince's dominion, known simply as the dominion has kept a tight leash on the planet and didn't expect the Alpha Legion infiltration. Despite their trained militia holding the line, he knew that they're inadequate when facing the hippies. These hippies were said to be trained from youth and known to be ruthless, but Guille knew better that they are nothing compared to him and his brothers. After all, all of them have fallen as far as his encounter goes in the sewer. The hippies are nothing compare to them, they're as useful as propaganda material to terrify its citizen from dissenting. However, when blows come it becomes clear who should be reckoned with and what matters is that they need to prevent them from reaching the device. If the device is damaged or destroyed, then whole operations will fall and so the rest of the invasion.

The hippies advancing trough the sewer system, the trained straggler are no match for these heavily equipped and motivated soldiers. After uncovering the source of the 'isolated' insurgency across the systems, rather than sent regular enforcer the dominion sent their elites. Walker has been cowering in one of the branching sewers, he sent shots over and over, but the replied is more intensive, projectiles and explosives showered his position and the rest of the defenses. The rumors were true, the hippies have been deployed to hunt them and end the rebellion. Tales of their brutalities often heard when it comes to mentioning them in any rumor and some even claimed that they need to commit murder as their graduation ritual. Whether it's true or not he doesn't want to find out and hoped the armored giants that have been for years will help him in these most desperate moments. The insurgent may be trained in fights, but it's another story when facing armed forces ready to kill anyone with extreme prejudice.

The hippie squad advance methodically, using covers by covers they keep advancing no matter how many shots were fired at thanks to their body armor. The latest ceramic hybrid armor proved to be effective, woven well to their uniform and armor, it gave them flexibility and protection in most environments. As a result, any incoming projectile is being absorbed without causing damage to itself or the wearer. Some riots shield was also deployed and they're as effective as their body armor, giving them cover at the vulnerable positions. One of them flushes the other cover by using the grenade, a methodical tactic that has been effective against armed civilians. As another one decided to do the same to cover his fellow squad, his head exploded. Others soon joined, none of them aware before more bodies exploded. The Alpha Legion squad has finally joined and the tide immediately turned. The hippies aware the predicament didn't panic with the sudden intervention, instead, they issued a retreat order. In a matter of time, these forces are retreating and yet they were sustaining casualties by the Astartes and the vengeful insurgent.

As he harried these invaders away, Guille can't hide his approval from inside his mask and says, "These new bolters round prove to be a great asset, I wonder if the other legion will use it?"

Sergeant Ieze replies, "These rounds are obviously designed to fight astartes, captain. Made in case another legion fight breaks out, obviously the other legions are to prideful to employ or even thinking to develop it at all."

"If we use regular bolter, these enhanced mortals called the 'hippies' might survives the shot. Surely the legions should be smart enough to employ it, then again, their pride is too blinding. If we ever face them though, they'll feel the wrath of the Alpha Legion."

Walker is astonished by the sudden tide, he expected it would take a hard-fought battle and yet it happens rather quickly. One of the giant approach him, he tried t recalled on the name of the giants. They never talk a lot and when they do its mostly during training or giving the order, thankfully he remembered just as it approaches him.

"Lord Alpharius, they've been able to breach most of the perimeter and sustaining high casualties. What is your next order?"

The giant replies in a booming voice, "Began the preparation of 'The Serpent Strike', Walker."

"Are you referring to the one?" Walker's eyes went wide as it finally comes for it.

"It seems that we've reached the breaking point, it's either one of us who dealt the fatal blow. And I'm keeping it on our momentum!"

"Yes, my lord, I'll inform the entire cells to begin the plan, when we execute it?"

"Execute it in four planetary rotation, we can't be to slow or too fast. Everything we've done is hinged at this moment. The dominion will start to make a planetary crackdown the moment they realize of our existence." Walker simply nods and went away to start the next phase. Sergeant Ieze decided to ask about the decision.

"Is it wise to waited that long, brother captain?"

"The next phase is the whole point of the plan, it's either now or it will be a prolonged fight. After all, the fleet is eager for the signal. If they left too long, they'll create a nuisance loud enough to alert the system surrounding it."

"The Luna Wolf wouldn't be mine if they would get another fight and them definitely like an open fight, Captain."

"Don't just think the small detail sergeant, this is the great crusade and meant to subjugate all civilizations in this galaxy. And let's not forget, we' are the Alpha Legion, we are Alpharius. We must show our worth and took down the planet with our way, you don't want to be looked down by the likes of the Ultramarine, don't you?"

Sergeant Ieze just snorted and it's an obvious response for him and the Legion, always being looked down by others. Guille often wonders why the others always seem keen on open warfare if the alternative is as much as effective. Perhaps, they are too prideful and prefer open combat just to claim victory and glory for themselves. Not to mention others legion Primarch seems to be less mentally stable or composed when compared to his gene father. He wonders do the Emperor just let his children wage war as they fit? Perhaps he doesn't really care as long as it gets done, which explains why no one could order his legion to change their way of fight that's been dictated by their own gene-father. But none of it matter anyway, what's more, important is that the Dominion need to get a rude awakening.

The slums, home of many people who is struggling but seems to be unable to break free. Like many other slums, these one is no different, although it faces a mundane problem. Enforcer has been dispatched and they were tasked with a simple duty, demolish the slum as it been done before. Sheryl aimed it carefully, being trained by these giants for some times means she can deliver her task. The enforcers are all armed with equipment to subdue mobs and at the same time ready to kill anyone who looked 'suspicious'. Most of the slum's inhabitant has gathered unarmed and tries to block the enforcer in demolishing their home with obvious futility and failure. Despite her and her friend's persuasion to take arms long ago, it seems most people refuse for whatever reason. If it wasn't for those giants, she might still go to carry stones and expect the people to rally behind her. And now these people shall pay for their foolishness as she going to fight for her home. Her parent has been accused of having anti- dominion leaning and executed. As it got worse, they are among of thousand who faces show trial just so the dominion consolidates their grips. With a little patient among the building, she fired her bazooka and it directly hit the vehicle. It burst into a flame, not a massive one but it sends shrapnel to anyone nears it and with luck harm them. The enforcer response immediately by setting their weapons into 'lethal' setting and fired at the protesting crowd. As they were busy in gunning them down the rest of the mob, her guerilla comrades open fire which in turn it becomes another warzone.

Hassan and the rest are packing everything, from provision to medicine and specially weapons. He and the group has been trained and studied for this moment. The giants also started to guide on what is going to be needed or what isn't. He never could really understand if these giants ever talk to each other, they seem distant and seems barely communicate with their fellow giants. And yet they were able to coordinate rather well. A few years ago, he would be a nobody, a spacer that hauls goods either legal or illegal. But ever since these giants started to appear, he has become more than a cheap worker in space cargo transport. Most of the time he smuggled any goods to fooled the authority into believing he's nothing but a common worker. When he didn't do that, he trained extensively in using firearm and guerilla warfare. He and others have been trained for a few years, and yet he felt like he has been trained for decades. He always felt that he often did all of his daily activities in a trance and with predilection, during the drill or during anything else.

Come to think about it, he always wonders why did he decided to takes arms. His work can be considered as a poor grinding one, but not the worse compare to the alternative. He was not that surprised when the giants started to appear and trained him and the rest. In fact, he can't recall his first meeting with them, it just felt like he's done before and in a long time. He doesn't remember any of their names since all of them almost identical to each other, only the name Alpharius did he know which he's not sure which one uses that name. With all of these thoughts, it comes to a sudden cut as someone pulls his shoulder. "What are you doing, hurry up, everyone else is still packing!" says his fellow comrade in arms as she hauling another crate. He could only nod and then continues his task in the preparation. He decided to brush it off since none of those are matters anyway. What is important is that the time has come to bring down the dominion rule on this planet.

Matt feels happier than before and perhaps in his lifetime, after all, today is rather a special day. He has a very special delivery, a delivery that is so important to the point it takes half of the space of his auto cargo. And he's not the only one, on this day he meets most of his co-workers and they all also planning the same thing. He and his co-worker has been tasked by them to send this important package by the new client, planned to be a great surprise for the receiver. In fact, he and the other are having quite a difficult time camouflaging it, hiding it for anyone who ever going to inspect it or having a stroll. Although he's a bit surprised that the supervisor was on board with the plan later, shortly after the client decided to visit her. He, however, didn't quite remember how much amount exactly is the client will pay him or the company for the service. But he does remember that it's obviously a very important offer that can't be missed and nothing else.

His journey was surprisingly less eventful, apparently things has gone bad. The enforcer has been deployed on a huge mass. What he thought started from a small scale of protest turned into a huge riot. Perhaps if the governor didn't arrest the leader under the promise as negotiation things would be different, but that's just a rumor. The worker union claims that such events never happen or it was the work of a rogue group in their ranks. Apparently riot started to appears across the planet even though most people try to run their daily life as usual. He's worried since the package he's going to send is a rather a combustible object hazard. After a few checkpoints, he finally arrived at his destination for the special packages.

The planetary the governor is distraught, having his pleasant night being cut into an abrupt end. The fact that he's being informed by the hippies failure by the general staff means something has been looming all along. Sitting in the command center while the staff and servitor doing their duty, he started reviewing the current situation and past events. The dominion elites got routed and even suffering a heavy loss which shouldn't be possible for facing militias. But he also suspects that this incident might have been on motion far before it. "How long has it started?" he pondered, something off might had happens days, weeks, or even years. "Such revolt like this doesn't just appear out of thin air," The fact that insurgency started to appearing and somehow most precautions have been countered back is disturbing.

Matt somehow becoming more happier than ever before, perhaps this is the happiest moment in his life. For the past few years, he always tries to strive into becoming on the top to get a comfortable life, but fate has another plan. Despite of his effort, his background doesn't support him. Born from a family that worked in mines and factories already carried a stigma, being seen as nothing but a rough worker. Getting the current job was more of a miracle and yet it's far from what he wanted. However, he finally understood that he has a role. This important role is probably what brought him here, becoming what he is. And now he reached his destination and time to fulfill his fate, just like the rest of his coworker.

Uprising has been sparked across the sectors and based on the chaos of the vox channels, but the worst part is how everything becoming incoherent. The main planetary administration is now in a full panic, the planetary governor is being puzzled by this turn of event. Large scale insurgency did happen in the past century, but they were minors and easy to handle. Whatever is happening it might had been plagued for years, it might be connected to the rampant smuggling of raw material the cargo and mining company. Or might be the recent worker union reformation has been another failure, obviously punishing the ring leader in a fatal accident or disappearance and bribing the rest has failed. Even the maricultuure mismanagement that led into an ecological crisis might've been orchestrated and not from lack of oversight. Even the tunnel's lack of proper maintenance and inspection could've been the reason why insurgents started to breed in a short time. Spontaneous population violence has been making sure to be directed into each other in the past, and yet this one seems to be directed specifically to the government. Whatever is going on, an invisible force has been against them for some time.

All of those though is suddenly being cut sort, strong vibration has happened near the proximity of the governor citadel. The runes then immediately flashed across the monitor, explosions have been detected, multiples reading. "Check the whole sensors and detect how many explosions are out there!" The governor shouted, hide his surprised reaction and perhaps even his dread.

One of the operators replies, "The nearest one is … hit the stadium few blocks away from the main complex."

Another person says, "The plaza at Tommy city where demonstration is currently being held has been confirmed for an explosion."

"An explosion confirmed at the suburb in the blue zone!"

"Attack on a military installation in area 11, confirmed as a large-scale revolt!"

"Militia mutiny around the Chief interior, skirmishes are intensifying!"

"Movement on the outer sphere reported, but unable to confirm it."

More report soon filled the room, making every report from the operators becoming less audible as their word drown by itself. The governor, decided to make a tough decision, "Order all the garrison on the planet to quell insurgency on their own sector, order the entire orbital garrison to make a planetfall and aid the ground forces."

"Message confirmed."

Suddenly, everything in the command center shuts down and then the emergency power being turned on. However, their communication device doesn't work at all. "Send someone to check with the comm relay and order every force on red alert!" The governor knew well, that something has gone really abysmal. They are isolated being incommunicable with everyone outside the complex, if they even know. The internal fox is still running, but someone or something has trapped them. And then he felt another explosion, but this one is close, very close.

"Sir another explosion has been detected by the system!" the operator cries.

The governor irritated by the incompetence of his staff, "I know that, where is this one coming from!"

"It's ….. our basement complex, to be exact level F4, armory chamber."

The governor surprised but now realized too late. It has begun, the fall of his planet has begun. But he's witnessing something even more jarring as the room itself started to be set ablaze.

The whole plan was indeed felicitious when it comes to the timing, even though it comes by chances. But that's the risk and reward in waging the war in the way of the Alpha Legion, both snake fang and venoms are important. The tunnel that has been on constant construction by the spy cells is the fang, a pathway for the attack. Cells can be made and lose in a very short time which is still abundant, and yet when it infects its opponent it can become deadly. Now the strikes have started but what is more important is how long the host will struggle before the venom kills it, the seeping serpent has started. And now, Guille and his entire grand company and most of the militia cells storm the underground complex and to the command center.

The signal for the fleet has been sent shortly before the assault, which means now they are racing against time. Thankfully favorable statistic is with them, based on the existing information available. The entire planet is in disarray and all they need to do is too take over the command center before the fleet arrives. Previous attempt to destroy its orbital battery has been a failure when they realize that the batteries are too protected and fortified, which could end their element of surprise. After some and extensive analysis, one conclusion comes up. The best chance to disable it is too taking the planetary governor citadel command center. From there they'll control it remotely and making sure none will be using it. Since the dominion so focused on suppressing it people, they never expected when the Alpha Legion hold the planet spines.

Breaching the armory was part of the plan that being remedied halfway during the planning. Thanks to the information about it, they were able to cut short when it comes to armament. All they need to do now is to secure the chamber and all of its armory, arming the rebel's forces in short time. Caught by surprise and shock, Guille and his grand company and the rest of his indoctrinated forces assault various part of the complex. Squad 139'th squad will lead an attack to secure the fox tower, 175'th squad will fortified the entrance, 75'th squad will guard the power complex, 16'th squad is keeping the armory intact including the entrance, 5'th squad guarding the tunnel, 195'th squad hunting down straggler and so on. Guille doesn't need these squads to reply, they've been briefed far before the sudden intervention by the hippies at the sewer system. It only took a fox short coded message to confirm that all of them are heading into their own objectives, for him would obviously be the command center.

The whole planetary forces in the planet are too preoccupied with the chaos across the world which leaves the vulnerable link at their own base. Guille has no hindrance in heading his target, resistance however do exist in small and disorganize scale. Some mortal tries to shoot at his direction but failed and exploded before they have their chance. Some did manage to landed a hit, but it's simply bounces on his ceramite armor or helmet. If someone has the courage, they would try to charge his position which is then squashed by the terminator squad following him. Halls soon filled with corpse as his grand companies headed to their objective and none could resist. And so, his encounter has been less lethal than it should be.

In a few moment, he reached the command center blast door which isn't a problem for the door to opened itself. The room is a mess, blood painted most of the console and the console itself wheezing with static electricity due to the damage. The staff are either dead or in a trance, but the room is still operational. The governor however is shaken, confused and helpless on what have just happened. Guille immidietly held the planetary governor head onto his hand while his lieutenant and the techmarines run the command center with ease. The man is terrified and finally realize that this beast that held his life on its hands is the culprit.

The governor tremble, but he gathered his courage and says, "Who are you?"

"I'm Alpharius and you've dared to resist our conquest, you've to stand defiant despite the ultimatum. And now you shall witness the futility of your attempt. Witness our fleet as they entered your system!"

Guille than release the governor, as he falls from Guille clutches he see the main display. Readings of massive fleet detected as it heading directly to the planet, but there is no resistance. Sensors that should've altered the presence are either destroyed or inactive, or to be precise it registered the enemy fleet as a non-hostile. Both orbital and ground batteries are being deactivated which ensure these fleets will land mostly unopposed. He knew it would've been possible if they hold and know how to operate the command center. And looking at his surviving staff working under these giants make him realize that they've encroaching the planet extensively than he could've imagined.

He looked back at the giant and it says, "There are more work that needed to be done governor, your expertise is needed."

"You asking me to betray the dominion, are you trying to ridicule me?" the governor is furious as he tries to move however, he can't.

"It seems the indoctrination has started to take effect, my apothecary will take care of you." His hand moved to one of the giants, this one has a chain saw on its right arm and bulkier backpack than the rest. And the governor could sense a malicious intention from the giant as he started to checking the vials around his belt.

"I 'm Alpharius and we are the Alpha Legion, your Dominion will be crushed by your own weight. Our fang and venom will bleed both of your army and your people before you struggle."


End file.
